


I Hear Your Name In The Silence

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Death of your love, Drabble, Emotions, F/F, Grief, Love, Mourning, Mourning Your Love, Oneshot, Panic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Madoka was gone
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 11





	I Hear Your Name In The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wednesday! Here's a oneshot that came to me as soon as the credits started rolling for the finale of Madoka Magica! I hope you guys enjoy a small slice of catharsis!

Madoka was gone.

And Homura Akemi was the only one left who remembered who she was. Hell, she was the only Magical Girl left in the city, and she was running out of options. After all, if she didn’t carry on fighting, her soul gem would be destroyed and she would die, as was the new fate of the Magical Girls.

She stared out of her bedroom window, a sigh escaping her lips. There was nothing for her anymore. The city seemed less colourful without her by her side, and although she knew what had happened, she wished she had had one more try. One more month with her. She could have held her hand again, kissed her cheek again. Madoka was gone, and wherever Homura went, she seemed to see her, hear her.

There was an aspect of her that wanted to just carry her on. Adopt her mannerisms, change what she was and become a better version of herself, one so influenced by her that there was barely any Homura left. But would that be better?

She had drawn a pair of scissors toward her hair but couldn’t bring herself to cut her hair. She did, however, keep the red ribbon she had been given and made sure to wear it. She needed to carry the memory on. She wondered whether it was worth it.

Was anything worth it? Without Madoka what was worthwhile anymore? She’d lost her best friend and her fate was sealed. Surely there was no need to stay alive, even if Madoka could be there with her.

Was death better? At least she’d be able to see her, meet her magenta eyes and hold her hands, whether they were real or not. Did it really matter? Surely all that mattered was Madoka.

It hurt to see the world carrying on as if she never existed, and that regardless of all of her efforts, there were still battles for the Magical Girls to face. So surely everything was in vain. Madoka died in vain.

But even if she did, she died for this world. She ascended to a higher plain of existence because of her wish and even that wish was in vain, but she couldn’t seem to go back in time. She couldn’t go back because the universe’s fabric had been torn apart and reformed. There was nothing she could do.

And so she sighed again and pawed at her watery eyes. There was nothing she could do. She was stuck with the choice to live or to die. Was living better? Was living without her better than dying? She wasn’t sure.

But for the minute, she’d stay alive and remember the girl she loved.

That would be enough, after all, this was the world she created.


End file.
